Galletas de Chocolate
by Gancanagh
Summary: Un panadero? Bart, ¿tu madre cree que eres panadero?... bien, tal vez debas aprender a hacer unas ricas galletas de chocolate antes de verla mañana. BartxCate, lean!


**N/A: **_BartxCate, mi pareja favorita de esta saga, sehh, es lo mejor :D... disfrutenlo!_

**_Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo le pertenece a Meyer... digooo, a Justin Somper! (es la costumbre)_**

* * *

-Cate, esto es humillante, para ambos – Dijo Bart mientras miraba a través del ojo de buey de la cocina.

Sable Cate, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a él sosteniendo un gran cuenco y una cuchara de madera en una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba llevar un par de huevos y una bolsa de harina sin dejar caer algo que pudiera delatar que estuvieron allí.

-Pero es necesario, Bart, tienes que aprender a hacerlo. Le comenté esto al capitán, nadie estará en el barco por un tiempo, no hay de que preocuparse. - Cuando se enteró de las conversaciones por medio de cartas que mantenían Bart y su madre, supo que tendría que ayudarlo, le parecía imposible que la pobre mujer no supiera del verdadero oficio de su hijo.

-¿¡Le contaste esto al capitán!? – Preguntó Bartholomew muy alterado, sin importar que era consiente de que eran los únicos de toda la tripulación que aun estaban en el barco, temía ser descubierto… En realidad no sabía si le daba más vergüenza su rol de estudiante o el de ella, como maestra.

-Relájate, Barty. Empecemos antes de que a alguien se le ocurra volver. – Puso todo lo que llevaba en una mesa mientras la leche de la botella creaba pequeñas olas por culpa del temblor de las manos del chico. Lo tomó de la muñeca y le dio un ligero empujón acercándolo a sí. La madre de Bart, vivía en Volterra, a media hora de Montepulciano, puerto donde había desembarcado _El Diablo_… el capitán al enterarse de esto la contactó muy emocionado informándole de la visita de su hijo el jueves… y el miércoles recordó decírselo a Bart.

-La verdad, ya no me parece necesario esto, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa ¿sabes? Hay muchos hombres que no saben cocinar y… - Decía Bart intentando excusarse, pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente

- Parecías mucho más valiente antes, ¿sabes?... no puedo creer que presumas de tu habilidad con la espada pero le temas a unas simples galletitas… - Dijo ella con tono sarcástico mientras probaba un poco del azúcar que estaba sobre la mesa. – No puedo creer que no seas capaz de hornear unas pacíficas bolitas de masa… así como no puedo creer que tu madre piensa que eres un panadero.

Bart estaba simplemente aterrado por lo que le iba a decir a Margaret, su madre, las pocas heridas y cicatrices de combate que tenía podían ser fácilmente disimuladas, pero la total ignorancia frente a la cocina y los ingredientes culinarios lo delatarían en un santiamén. Estaba claro que su madre querría probar una de las maravillosas creaciones de su _pequeño_ hijo, así que Cate había insistido en enseñarle a hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Pero… - Intentó defenderse Bart, luego de unos segundos de silencio lo único que puedo hacer fue suspirar con resignación – Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. –Dicho esto tomó el cuenco y la cuchara, mientras Cate, con una mirada pícara, le ajustaba en la cintura un delantal rosa de lindos gatitos asegurandole que era completamente necesario.

-Lo primero que debes hacer, mi pequeño discípulo, es agregar la cantidad de harina que consideres suficiente para las galletitas que vamos a hacer, bien, lo haces muy bien – Lo animaba sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba haciendo – ahora agrega la mantequilla y el azúcar, sí, que bien lo haces, eres muy bueno en esto – Seguía diciendo sin voltear a mirar qué estaba haciendo Bart, mientras buscaba algo entre los estantes de la cocina – ponle un poco de leche y revuelve todo suavemente con la cuchara – Cate sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había encontrado lo que necesitaba, volteó con alegría para ver como iba Bart con su creación y dio un pequeño brinco asustado cuando lo encontró cruzado de brazos frente a ella, y el cuenco totalmente vacío.

-Si vas a torturarme con esto, por favor concéntrate un poco más en mí – Exigió Bart entre aburrido y enojado

-Oh, sí – Rió Cate algo nerviosa – Sólo estaba buscando algo que tal vez quieras - Dijo mostrándole una pequeña botella negra y púrpura – No sé si te gusté, pero es uno de mis sabores favoritos, ¿quieres probar? – Le preguntó poniendo un poco de salsa de chocolate en su dedo índice y probándolo coquetamente. Bart sonrió son satisfacción y picardía acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-Me encantaría – Respondió sonriendo hacia la derecha, intentando parecer lo más interesante posible. Cate sonrió con un gesto travieso y en un rápido movimiento presionó la botella cubriendo la cara y camisa de Bart de salsa de chocolate casi completamente. Después estalló a reír sin control.

-Oh, entonces eso es lo que quieres, Catie – dijo Bart quitándole la botella rápidamente – Pues eso tendrás – Y, al igual que ella, la llenó de latigazos de chocolate líquido por todo su cuerpo, opacando su risa.

-Ok, tregua, debemos concentrarnos en ti – Propuso Cate – Sigamos con las galletitas, debes tomar la bolsa de harina que ves acá y agregar dos tazas llenas a la preparación – Cate tomó el cuenco con la harina y se la lanzó en la cabeza a Bart, la avalancha blanca caía pegándose en la salsa de chocolate dejándolo totalmente cubierto.

-Traidora - Un muy cubierto de blanco Bart tomó a tientas la bolsa de azúcar y se la lanzó a Cate directamente, lanzando la mantequilla al piso en el proceso. Con la guerra ya declarada, empezaron a tomar diferentes ingredientes de cocina lanzando todo a su paso hacia el otro mientras reían, y así pasó el tiempo, los piratas experimentaban una violencia juguetona que no habían sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo… que los distrajo tanto que no lograron escuchar el sonido de un par de pies ruidosos que caminaban sobre la cubierta del barco.

-Eres ruda, Sable Cate – Le dijo Bart después de recibir el impacto de un huevo en la mitad de su rostro.

-La espada es sólo una de mis muchas habilidades – Respondió ella dando un paso atrás para tomar otro huevo, pero accidentalmente apoyó el pie en el cubo de mantequilla que había caído al piso momentos antes de declarar la guerra de comida, la mantequilla se resbaló por el piso rápidamente haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Bart con sus rápidos reflejos atrapó su mano en el aire antes de que Cate tocara el piso, pero ella animada por el espíritu juguetón del ambiente, lo empujó y cayeron juntos riendo descontroladamente.

* * *

Jack el desdentado había vuelto al barco antes que los demás por órdenes del capitán, caminaba por la cubierta haciendo más ruido del normal para alertar a los espíritus de los piratas muertos en combate que él estaba ahí y ya no había que temer – Ritual que él mismo había inventado para dejar de pensar en un ataque fantasmal – Entonces escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de abajo, apoyó su cabeza en el piso para identificar de dónde venía el sonido, parecía ser de la cocina.

Corrió inseguro, no sabía si debía ir o no, el miedo que lo consumía por encontrar ladrones o algo peor era fuerte, pero el deseo de ser ascendido o recompensado y lo poco que valoraba su propia vida superaba cualquier tipo de temor.

Cuando estuvo frente a la cocina un ruido aún más fuerte salió de allí, como si alguien hubiese botado al piso a otra persona… o a dos. Comprobó que tenía la espada envainada y llenándose de valor abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaban, dos personas que no reconocía cubiertas de muchos materiales de cocina que recordaba haber visto, huevos, harina, azúcar, chocolate, ambos reían descontroladamente, eran un hombre y una mujer, creía haberlos visto en alguna parte, pero no estaba seguro de quienes eran. La chica estaba debajo del otro sobando su espalda con la mano derecha, el chico, sobre ella, tomaba restos de harina del suelo y los lanzaba al aire haciendo que le cayera a ambos. Entonces logró reconocerlos.

Jack el desdentado escuchó suaves ruidos detrás de él y volteó y ahí estaban Fétido y el Capitán, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el capitán le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se callara. Jack miró más fijamente y descubrió a más de la mitad de la tripulación observando burlonamente por las ventanas de la cocina el espectáculo. Todos parecían haber sido llamados por el capitán. Bart y Sable Cate dejaron de reír y sólo se observaban fijamente en esa misma posición, estaban tan concetrados en ellos mismos que no notaron la cantidad de piratas que los veían burlonamente, despues de un tiempo todos sintieron que el show había terminado y todos se fueron a sus camarotes. Ya nadie observaba a la pareja.

-Y así se hacen las galletas – Concluyó Cate librándose del agarre de Bart, son las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Bart rió.

-Será mejor que limpiemos esto antes de que alguien nos descubra – Dijo tomando la fregona y el balde de agua.

-Sí, ya deberían estar volviendo todos – Respondió ella.

* * *

Jack el desdentado miraba el techo de su habitación escuchando las ventosidades de Fétido, su compañero. Aun estaba boquiabierto pensando en la escena que había acabado de ver, no le importaba la posición de los chicos, o que estuvieran cubiertos de diferentes cosas, por su cabeza rondaba una pregunta aún más importante.

¿Dónde podría conseguir un delantal tan lindo como el que llevaba Bart?

* * *

_**N/A**: Ok, acepto que no puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto, pero cuando hablamos de esta sección de Fanfiction, con todo el dolor de mi alma debo decir que importa más la cantidad de fics que la calidad... por algún motivo no hay muchos fans de vampiratas que escriban, así que siento la necesidad de escribir sobre esto, aunque no sea tan bueno, para por lo menos, hacer "bulto". En serio que intenté ponerle un poco de humor con el final, pero quedó patético, lo sé._

_Awww, no adoran el **BartxCate**? es la mejor apreja de la saga, SÍ, es incluso mejor que el **LorcanxGrace**, pq? pues pq Lorcan es MIO! *inserte tono de fangirl loca*... ya saben, espero Reviews, y para todos ustedes, los q me dejaron reviews en mi otra historia, escriban! escriban! Vampiratas necesita más fics en español!... gracias a Darkiss por entender eso._


End file.
